


The Wayne Family Ghost/韦恩家常驻幽灵

by LiKan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 梗概：Bruce意识到他家里那个法律意义上已经亡故的，在家里四处乱晃的儿子，可能会带来一点小问题。





	The Wayne Family Ghost/韦恩家常驻幽灵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wayne Family Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320208) by [pupeez4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva). 



> 译者注：虽然是fluff但是我哭了，我在图书馆默默流泪，此时此刻每一个Jason厨大概都是Benson小姐。这是幽灵系列第一篇。

****The Wayne Family Ghost** **

****韦恩家常驻幽灵** **

By pupeez4eva

 

当Bruce接到Damian的校长关于她想和家长谈谈的来电后，他有些惊讶。毕竟，虽然Damian在家里毁天灭地搞破坏，但他在学校还是举止端正的。Bruce知道这肯定不是关于Damian的分数——他是个A+学生，几乎所有科目都是班内顶尖——所以这只能是关于他在学校的行为了。

 

要说，这个念头还挺让人担心的。考虑到所有那些可能发生的事情简直能列出一长条清单，以及Damian真正被惹毛的时候能变得多么危险……好吧，Bruce不太喜欢这个走向。

 

当他走进校长办公室时，他看见Damian蜷在一把椅子里，看上去极度烦躁。办公室里还有两个人——校长（Bruce立刻就认出了她——Johnson夫人自从Dick上学开始就一直担任校长），以及一位年轻的女士，Bruce猜她大概是老师。

 

三人的目光一齐转向走进门的Bruce。Damian马上坐直了，Bruce注意到他儿子脸上的恼怒神情。

 

“父亲，”Damian咆哮，“我要求您即刻带我撤离这栋建筑物，并且为我寻一间更加适合我的学校。这些人简直是教育系统的污点——他们已经喋喋不休 _ _起码__ 一个小时了，一直在问我 _ _荒谬可笑__ 的问题——”

 

“他干什么了？”Bruce问，无视了他儿子。

 

Johnson夫人给了他一个经典的严肃神情，Bruce立马想起了在Jason上学的那段短暂时光里他无数次被校长召唤的日子。

 

“我建议您先坐下，Wayne先生，”她说，示意Damian旁边那张空椅子。“我需要和您讨论一些事情。”

 

“他们觉得我需要看 _ _精神病医生__ ，父亲，”Damian说，他厌恶地皱起鼻子。“这一点，毋庸置疑地，简直是荒谬透顶。”

 

Bruce胃里恐惧地绞紧。

 

“好了，甜心，我们可没有这么说！”年轻些的女人突然插嘴，紧张地笑起来。“我们只是——”

 

“别把我当傻子糊弄，”Damian厉声说。“你 _ _暗示__ 了。”

 

Bruce赶紧坐下，试图压抑自己的紧张情绪。无论Damian做了什么，在公众场合慌乱暴走对他们两个绝对没有任何好处。

 

“他做了什么？”Bruce问，十分努力没有用上命令口吻。

 

Johnson夫人略微皱眉。“我倒不会说他‘做了’什么，”她缓声回答。“不如说，我……担心他的个人福祉。”

 

 _ _‘我的天，’__ Bruce想， _ _‘这又是__ ** _ ** _那种_**_** _ _家长谈话了。’__ 他无数次被谈话过，大多数都是在Dick上学的时候。毕竟，罗宾可不是天下无敌，并且他的儿子们身上数量可观的伤疤也证明了这一点。Bruce振作精神，准备好面对任何控告——他很确定自己能够顺利让校长打消疑心，可是……

 

“您瞧……我应该怎么说呢……”Johnson夫人犹豫了片刻。“最近，Damian这个年级的孩子们被布置了一个小项目。他们要写一篇关于家庭成员的作文，并且附上家庭成员的肖像作为补充。”

 

Bruce慢慢点头。是，他听说过这个作业。更确切来说，他听到Damian抱怨过Dick是如何强迫他把全家都写上去——包括Barbara，Steph和Alfred。

 

“是这样的，您看，Wayne先生……这位Benson小姐负责给Damian的作业打分，可是她发现了一些让人担心的……”

 

“就是我，”那位年轻的女士说，尴尬地挥了挥手。“Benson小姐——Valeria Benson，确切来说。您可能记得我。”

 

Bruce凝视她。

 

“……我和您的儿子是同学，”她提示，而Johnson夫人正烦恼地揉着前额。“呃——Jason。我，呃，和Jason是同学。在他死之前。”她畏缩了一下，眼睛略微睁大了些。

 

Johnson夫人怀疑地看了她一眼，Damian嘟哝着类似“这是整个教育系统的耻辱”的话，Bruce持续凝视着她。

 

“……我，咳送给过他一张情人节卡片，”Benson小姐继续说，声音稍微有些尖，“然后他——他告诉我那看起来很酷。”她乞求地看着Bruce，仿佛是在期待他能够确认Jason的确提到过这件事。Bruce一言不发，她继续说下去，声音里有着些许的恐慌。“是啊，他能这么说真是太好了！我本来想邀请他一起去学校舞会，但是之后——他死了。”

 

她再次畏缩了一下，手猛地掩住了嘴。Johnson夫人此时正张嘴准备说点什么，而Bruce _ _真心__ 只想她闭嘴，所以他点点头，说，“呃，没错，Jason……提到过你。”

 

Benson小姐对此看上去稍微释然了些。

 

“Valerie！”John夫人嘶声道，警告地看了她一眼。随后她歉疚地看向Bruce。

 

“我 _ _太__ 抱歉了，Wayne先生，”她说。“我们还是回到眼下这件事上来。”

 

Benson小姐猛点头。

 

“正如我之前所说，Benson小姐正在读您儿子的作文，然后她发现了一些让人担忧的地方。”她咬住下唇，略显迟疑。“您介意我读出来吗？”

 

“你难道不该征询 _ _我__ 的意见吗？”Damian厉声说。“毕竟这是 _ _我的__ 东西。”

 

“请吧，”Bruce说，警告地看了Damian一眼。到了眼下这个地步，他已经完全 _ _不__ 知道这一切到底是为了什么，并且他真心想要澄清一些事情。 _ _就现在。__

__

Johnson夫人垂下眼。“好吧，就是这个段落有些让人担心： _ _我的第二个年长的，以及十分没有成人风范的Jason Todd，是个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋。当然了他还没有Drake那么蠢蛋（就是Timothy Drake，为了进一步说明——我马上就会提到他了），但仍然是个十足的蠢蛋。“__

__

Johnson夫人顿住了，看向Bruce，后者正茫然地看着他。她咳嗽了一声，继续念。

 

__“……试举例证明上述蠢蛋。Grayson上周不顾我的强烈抗议，强行带着我们去了海边。Todd，这个低能，把水倒在我的头上然后狂笑着跑开了。他如此幼稚的行径只展现出了他心理水平有多么智障。”_ _

__

她抬起头，等着对方做出反应。Bruce持续茫然地看着她。

 

Johnson夫人叹气。“Wayne先生，您没有看到其中的问题吗？”

 

“……没？”Bruce皱眉。“我不确定我应该看到什么问题。Damian只是在描述他的家庭。”

 

“Wayne先生——您的儿子写到他上周和Jason Todd去了海边。”她不适地换了个姿势。“Jason Todd已经…… _ _死了。”__

__

噢。

 

…… _ _哦。__

__

喔，操。

 

“啊，没错，”Bruce干咳，试图不要表现得过度惊惶。“是的，他的确是，但——您看，他写的并不是…… _ _那个__ Jason Todd。”

 

老天爷， _ _这__ 就是他能编出来最好的理由？搞什么鬼，他可是 _ _蝙蝠侠。__

__

“我是说，”他继续道，而Johnson夫人和Benson女士正怀疑地盯着他。“Jason是个挺普通的名字。Todd这个姓也是。Damian其实指的是……另一个Jason。他是我们家的好朋友。但是他不是我的儿子，因为，很明显，他几年前就死了。在Damian搬过来和我住之前就死了，事实上。”

 

当Johnson夫人持续狐疑地盯着他时，他强忍着没有退缩。

 

“所以……就是这样，”她最终说。“他只是单纯在讲 _ _另一个__ Jason Todd？”

 

Bruce点头，强行无视了她话中的难以置信。“没错，”他回答。“这……完全就是我说的那个意思。”

 

“这不是，”Benson小姐匆忙插话。“因为如果真是这样的话，那你要怎么解释这幅画？！”

 

话音刚落，她猛地将上述那幅画塞到他鼻子底下去，她的双手颤抖不止。Bruce稍微往后仰了点，试着找到一个更好的角度。

 

“如你所见，”她说，“Damian的绘画 _ _十分__ 写实。”

 

“他的天分很高，”Bruce回答，声音里满是谨慎。

 

“你可以留着那个，”Damian嘟哝着，表情痛苦。“我和那个恐怖的玩意儿没有任何关系。Grayson逼我把那个智障也加进去。”

 

Bruce盯着那幅画—— _ _的确__ 十分写实。为此他得强忍住露出小小微笑的冲动。噢没错，他 _ _绝对__ 要留着这个，无论Damian怎么说。

 

（毕竟，谁知道他们一家子什么时候能够齐聚照一张 _ _真正的__ 全家福呢）。

 

“您看，”Benson小姐说，声音有些颤抖，“Jason就在那儿。”她匆匆用指尖点了点画面。

 

Bruce的微笑消失了。当然了，看上去被笔触尽可能的还原了（就那么一次，Bruce嘶声诅咒着他的小儿子的绘画天赋），那就是他家的二儿子。

 

“那个……不是Jason，”他只能设法挤出这几个字。

 

“这就是，”Benson小姐坚持说，眯起眼睛。

 

“这不是。”

 

“这 _ _就是__ 。”

 

“我的老天啊，”Damian呻吟。

 

“够了！”Johnson夫人嘶声说。她转向Bruce。“Wayne先生，如果这触及了您的伤心事，也许我们应该——”

 

“这就是Jason好吗？！”Benson小姐叫着，声音都破了。“我在哪儿都能认出那张脸——你 _ _永远__ 不会忘记你的初恋！”

 

Bruce转而盯着她。Johnson夫人面容抽搐，Damian挑起眉毛。

 

“我天，”他的儿子抱怨，“ _ _很明显__ Grayson不是家里唯一一个对女人品位糟糕的人……”

 

“我十分抱歉，Wayne先生，”校长说，她看上去极度不自然。“我并不想触动您的任何伤心回忆。”

 

“不，我明白，”Bruce匆匆说。“这是……挺让人担心的。我现在能看出来了。很明显Damian说的并不是我们那位亲爱的家庭好友Jason Todd，他在说他的……哥哥。”

 

“ _ _父亲！__ ”Damian气急败坏。

 

“我想您是对的，我觉得他应该找人谈谈这件事。”他拍了拍Damian的肩膀，无视了他儿子对他发射的怨恨目光。“我保证我一回到家就会安排的。”

 

“或者，”Benson小姐声音不稳地说，“你可以寻求一些…… _ _其他的__ 帮助。一些…… _ _超自然__ 力量的帮助。”

 

Bruce眨眨眼。“呃，我不觉得——”

 

“您瞧，我之前从来没这么想过，但是在我们这次谈话之后——也许Jason的灵魂——”

 

“ _ _不！”__ Johnson夫人厉声说。“这次谈话已经结束了。Wayne先生——感谢您抽时间过来，如果我们对您造成了任何不便的话，我很抱歉。我只是觉得您应该知道一下这件事。”

 

“没关系。”Bruce回答。“谢谢你告诉我。Damian？”

 

他的儿子站起来，眉头紧皱。“谢天谢地，”Damian嘟哝着，从门口走出去。“我一直就觉得家人一文不名，只会给你带来麻烦。”

 

 


End file.
